


Asgardian Bond

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Portals, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Ginny wanted to find her true soulmate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood, Loki (Marvel)/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Asgardian Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is for castthedie roll 7/18/20. I picked the trope: soulmates and pairing: Loki/Ginny. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling the Marvelously Magical Bingo cards square: Loki/Ginny.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ginny Weasley sighed in frustration. All she wanted was a mate, a reliable guy that would be with her always. Not dump her at the sight of an old flame: Cho Chang. Who had turned Quidditch Professional with the Bulgarians? What was she? She was also a quidditch player.

Oliver saw her frustrated look, "Hey, Ginny, a couple of rounds to let out your frustration with the quaffle ball?"

She flopped down on the ground in irritation, taking one swig of her canteen. "Or better yet, this bond spell I found in dad's muggle items. Should be interesting."

"Are you that desperate, Ginny Weasley? You could've asked me!"

"And make Hermione mad at me? No, I couldn't do that to my best friend. Now let me concentrate, or I won't get this damned spell right!"

"Alright! I'll be over there making strategies for the rest of the season if you need me." he pointed to the table where Hermione was making sure everything looked right.

Ginny took a deep breath, "If I can teach Quidditch, I can do this!" mantra in her head. She spoke the spell as if it came from the depth of her soul.

"Should we be worried?" Hermione questioned her fiancé softly. Feeling the wind kicking up, swirling around Ginny.

"Aye, I'll summon the Headmistress. She can always talk some sense into her." before Oliver could summon his Patronus, they heard a male's voice screaming from the sky above them.

And heard a crunch and an oof; from the mystery figure that landed in a heap next to a shocked Ginny. She gently touched his shoulder, "Hello, I am the one who summoned you with a binding spell."

Loki snarled. He was having a bad day back home, but this takes the cake. When he raised his head to look at the young woman in front of him, all evil thoughts fled from his mind. _It must be that damned bonded spell._

"Hello, I am Prince Loki of Asgard."

Ginny blinked. "As in the God of Mischief is my soulmate? Guys!"

Hermione and Oliver ran over to make sure she was alright. "Ginny, we watched the whole thing. What you did was amazing!"

"It was also stupid! You could've summoned anyone besides me here! Now let me look at that spell, please, my lady?" Loki spoke calmly to his soulmate.

She quickly handed the parchment over to Loki, who read it thoroughly. "I can't believe my brother left this here for some mere mortal to find! If I get back home, I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" Loki snarked as he recognized Thor's handwriting for some misguided mortal soul.

They heard the Bifrost swirling to life, and Loki shook his head, "Terrible timing Heimdall. I am with my soulmate."

But it wasn't Heimdall who stepped out of the Bifrost; it was Frigga. "Loki! There you are!"

Ginny felt gutted. Here was a man who apparently would appreciate her if given a chance, and his mother wants him back home.

Loki felt Ginny's feelings immediately through their shared bond. "Mother, this is my soulmate, Miss Ginny Weasley. Ginny this is my mother, Queen Frigga,"

"Hello," once they touched hands, Frigga felt Ginny's power. "She is to return home with us."

"Really? Hermione, can you inform my family?" 

Hermione hugged Ginny, "Of course I will! Just try not to bat bogey hex, anyone, up there!"


End file.
